Cutting tools for grooving and parting where the cutting insert is removably secured in a holder blade by a resilient clamping force can be extracted from the holder blade with the aid of a key. An example of such a clamping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,147.
Examples of such cutting inserts and extraction keys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,564, 7,331,096, 5,795,109, 6,454,498, 5,899,643 and 6,565,292.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel key for mounting and extracting a cutting insert from an insert receiving pocket of a holder blade.